Because of you
by ellieo
Summary: A story about Lily & James. Their becoming a couple, break ups, rejections and much more! Hope you like it. Please R
1. The end of Hogwarts

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, only the plot,

Hope you like it.

* * *

"I can't believe it, there's only two days left of school! I'm going to miss this place so much!" Lily exclaimed. She was so happy; she remembered the years events, becoming Head Girl, falling in love with James Potter. She couldn't wait to introduce him to her family.

James gazed at Lily lovingly; he had finally won her over; after years of corny pick up lines and attempts to woo her. They had gotten to know each other as Head Boy and Head Girl.

* * *

FLASHBACK

James walked into the Head Boy and Girl Common Room.

"Evans? You're Head Girl?" he exclaimed.

"Yes; Potter, and unfortunately; you're Head Boy, right?"

"Right, so I guess we'll be working together a lot, right?" James said hopefully.

"I guess."

"Must be a dream come true for you Lily."

" Just what I always wanted." Lily answered sarcastically.

James poured himself a drink.

"Why won't you go out with me Evans? Why do you hate me so much?"

"Ok, I'll tell you in kind words. You are a selfish, egotistical, smart-ass who thinks he's God's gift to women."

"Merlin! I didn't think I was that bad. You really don't like me." James looked hurt.

END OF FLASHBACK

* * *

James thought about how much he loved Lily, everything about her amazed him: her voice, her face, her hair and her eyes were mesmerizing.

Two days later…

"Ok, I'm taking you guys out, to celebrate our graduation from Hogwarts." Sirius said, "Where do you want to go?"

"The three broomsticks." Remus said.

"Good choice Moony." Said James

"Let's meet here at 7:30." Sirius said.

"Can we make it 8:00? I want to have another crack at that Molly girl." Peter said

"I wouldn't bother Wormtail, she's going out with Arthur Weasley now." Sirius said, Peter's face fell.

That night at the pub it was very quiet, there weren't many people there. There were James and his friends, the bartender, a busty blonde witch at the bar and two men in the corner of the room.

"Anyways, Molly turned me down again, but I'm positive next time she'll say yes."

"Peter, no love potions, remember; only if their single, Molly's taken." Remus said sensibly.

"Oi! Prongsie! Get me another drink while you're up. Thanks mate!" Sirius shouted.

"Padfoot, I'm not standing and I'm not getting you a drink, you've had too much to drink anyway, I'll get you a coffee." James said, he got up and walked over to the bar, the blonde witch was sipping down an eyecie martini.

"Hi. I'm Olivia" She said sweetly.

James glanced at her, "Hello" he said, "One coffee, black with one please."

* * *

Author's note: So that was the first chapter, hope you liked it, in the next chapter; what will happen with Olivia, the blonde from the bar, and if something does happen, will Lily find out. Please give me a review! 


	2. The breakup

Chapter two.

"What's your name?" Olivia said innocently.

"James." James replied bluntly

"I love that name. So, do you go to Hogwarts?"

"Uh, yeah."

"I don't I dropped out a few years ago, everyone was too smart."

James smiled at her politely.

"You're really handsome you know."  
"Thanks"

"Gosh, when are you going to ask me out?" Olivia asked impatiently.

"Excuse me?"

"Guys like you always ask me out, like five seconds after they see me."

"Well, sorry; I'm taken."

Olivia sighed, and ate the olive in her martini.

"Um, could you please hurry up with that coffee?" James asked the bartender.

Olivia started to choke and grabbed James, her face started going red.

" Cough; help, cough" she said in a raspy voice

James pulled out his wand, " _remuva espido._" He said, the olive flew out of Olivia's mouth and fell onto the floor.

"Ok, Thank-you so much, you're so great!" Olivia said, and she hugged James tightly.

At that very moment Lily walked in;

"James?" She said

"Lily?" James pushed Olivia away, "This isn't how it looks, I swear to you Lily. She hugged me."

"You are a bastard!" Lily screamed and stormed out.

James ran after her but Olivia caught him,

"So, you don't want to hook up with me?"

"No, leave me alone!" he yelled and ran out the door.

"Lily?" He ran after her.

"You know what?" She said turning around "All these years I said no to you because I thought you were a scheming, arrogant loser, and guess what. I was right."

"Lily, that's not right, she was choking and I helped her out, and—"

"James, I came here to tell you that I…"

"You what?

"I love you" Lily said calmly, " But none of that matters now, because of you. You stuffed everything, you were cheating." Lily screamed

"Lily, I didn't cheat. I swear."

"I'm not dumb James, I know what I saw."

"Lily, I've been trying to get you to go out with me for 7 years, do you really think I would cheat on _you_ ?"

Lily stopped, she had tears streaming down her face, her hair was a mess, her make-up smudged, but James still thought she was stunning.

"James, I can't do this. I know there are always going to be other girls. I'm going out with James Potter, you were the most good-looking guy in our school, there are always going to be other girls throwing themselves at you. I can't deal with it."

Lily turned around and walked off as it started to rain, James stood there and watched as Lily left him. Sirius stumbled outside and called to him,

"Jamesie, you need to come inside now your going to get wet!" He said in a sing-song voice, he stumbled and fell, "Woah, are you alright Jamesie?" He said. Sirius was obviously drunk.

"Yeah I'm fine." He said and walked inside, Olivia walked up to him,

"I wondered where you went." She said in a husky voice.


	3. Come fly with me

**Author's note**: I just finished this chapter, please R&R, if you do i'll R&R any of your stories! I hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything just the plot it all belongs to Jo Rowlingexcept the lyrics from the song "come fly with me" that i have used belong to Frank Sinatra- i think.

* * *

"Leave me alone!" James grunted

"Ooh, is someone a little grumpy?" She said

"Just; piss off."

James stormed out of the pub, he sat down on a bench; a tear rolled down his cheek. He wiped it off and put his head in his hands. He sighed, he remembered how many times he had asked Lily out and had been rejected.

* * *

FLASHBACK

"James, would you please stop stalking me? I already see enough of you everyday!"

"Ok, on one condition."

"What?"

"That you go out with me. Pretty Please?" James asked eagerly

"Gosh James, the answer is going to be the same as yesterday. NO!"

"You know you want to, you know that you are secretly aching to be with me, desperate to have me hold you." Sirius who was silently watching this conversation laughed quietly at James' desperation.

"In your dreams James." Lily said and started to walk away, leaving James and Sirius standing there

"You are in my dreams Evans, every night, I will have you Lily! No matter what!" James called after her.

END OF FLASHBACK

* * *

Lily walked home all by herself, she felt scared and lonely_; I must look awful_

She pulled out her compact mirror, her hair was all wet and scraggly, her make-up smudged and she had tears pouring down her face. As she placed her mirror back in her purse a picture of James fell out onto the ground, she picked it up and looked at his smiling face, the picture winked at her. She thought of the time when he gave her the photo, it had been just before the Christmas holidays in 5th year; he said "so you don't miss me!" she replied with "Oh don't worry I won't, I'll chuck it in the bin." But for some reason she had secretly kept it.

Lily thought _I hate him, so much, stupid cheating liar! I don't need this anymore._ And with that she ripped it in two pieces and dropped it on the ground.

When Lily arrived at her apartment ( she had rented it a few weeks before the end of school, James was going to move in with her.) she found an envelope, it contained a note in it,

Sirius found this on our way out, he fell (again) and sat up with it stuck to his face.

_You should keep this, I know you love him Lily, he wouldn't cheat._

Love Remus.

Inside the envelope was the photo; It had been magically stuck back together. The picture of James started to sing.

It reminded Lily of when James sung to her as an attempt to get her to go out with him;

* * *

FLASHBACK

Lily was sitting on her four-poster bed, reading, she heard someone singing. She got off her bed and opened the window. There was James sitting on his broomstick singing to her, he was holding a single white rose which he handed to her, she noticed that he was quite a good singer and .

'_Oh Lily_

_Come fly with me,_

_Come fly, let's fly away.'_

Lily grinned at him, "James you just keep getting cheesier and cheesier! You can't even go a day without asking me out, can you?"

"I can too! I'll show you Evans." James replied cockily.

The whole next day James ignored Lily, no asking to carry her books, no staring at her over the Gryffindor table and no asking her out constantly. Lily started to miss him, she missed all the attention and the silly grin he had every time he saw her.

James tried not to think about Lily, it was so hard. He missed talking to her, being rejected by her and he missed gazing into her emerald eyes.

END OF FLASHBACK

* * *

Lily burst into tears, as she thought about it. She realised that deep down she did love him, but she had so much anger about his infidelity.

James couldn't get her out of his head; he kept seeing her face, her smile and her eyes. He kept hearing her voice, "_You're too cute James Potter!"_ she had said on the last day. Her voice echoed;

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" He yelled and threw a photo of her at the wall. The frame smashed into lots of little pieces. He picked up the photo and said quietly "I love you Lily." As a tear dropped onto Lily's smiling face.

* * *

A/N: Hope you liked it, please r& r! 


	4. Dying Inside

**Chapter four.**

**Author's note: **

**Ok, I know my chapters are short so I'm going to try and make them longer. I've got writer's block so this chapter might be a bunch of crapola! Sorry if I let you down!**

**Thanks to all these people who reviewed: lily-potter-wannabe, Sellea, Tinkerbell92, Michaeljnlover, beachbabe12, headupintheclouds, CarbonMonoxide, and Padfoot's Girl 44. **

Ok, on with the story.

* * *

James was a wreck; he hadn't left his house in weeks. He refused to talk to anyone, and when any of the Marauders visited him, he would end up throwing something very heavy at them.

Sirius was worried, he knew that James was sad, but how long would it take to get over Lily? He went into James house and protected himself with a force field. The house was a mess; all the curtains were shut, there were broken things all over the place and all his photos of Lily were turned down.

"James? Where are you?" Sirius called. No answer.

"Hello?" no answer. Sirius walked into the bedroom; to find James sitting on the floor in the corner, he looked terrible. His eyes were red and bloodshot, his hair wasn't its usual unruly mess, it was dirty and stuck down.

"Sirius; get out." He said hollowly

"No. You have to leave this house James." Sirius said

"No, I want to be left alone in my house. I deserve to die. I cheated on Lily; Lily Evans, I spent six and a half years, trying to get her to go out with me, and then, when she finally does, I cheat."

"James, you didn't cheat on Lily. You shouldn't be upset about this, you should be trying to get her back."

"I hugged another woman. Lily was right, I am an egotistical bastard."

"Did she say that to you?"

"In seventh year. I asked her why she hated me so much, I wasn't expecting her to ---" James' voice wobbled, Sirius had never seen him like this, he had never ever been this depressed. Not even when his favourite quidditch team lost their grand-final.

"James, instead of thinking about Lily all the time, think of ways you can get her back. Don't you realize; you guys are meant for each other…"

"I used to think so too, but now I'm not so sure." James reached for an almost empty bottle of whisky and drained the last few drops.

"Think about what I said James." Sirius said, and then walked out, shutting the door behind him.

James wanted to get her back, but for the first time… ever; he was completely clueless.

* * *

Lily was doing yoga; magical yoga (A/N: or Moga, as my sister just told me, but that sounds weird to me.)

Magical yoga was a technique to help distract and calm the mind. It wasn't like muggle yoga; it was quite different. In magical yoga, a witch or wizard would sit on a hard floor in a meditation position, and chant the words '_incanterin undahk ovid.' _And they would say these words over and over, slowly, until they were in a completely relaxed state of mind.

Lily didn't usually do yoga, but she hoped that it would help take her mind off James; it wasn't helping at all. In fact; it made her able to think about James even more, and images and thoughts about him started cluttering up her mind. Lily kept seeing his face, hearing his voice and smelling his scent. She wanted to forget it all, but she couldn't.

* * *

FLASHBACK

Lily lay her bed asleep; she was having a nightmare…

_Lily cooed at the little baby, he was so cute; he had dark messy hair, it was almost black; and he had beautiful emerald eyes, that Lily recognized as her own. The child started to laugh. Suddenly she heard a male voice yell frantically _

"_Lily, it's him, I'll hold him off; take Harry and run!" _

_Lily grabbed her baby and her wand but before she knew it, there was another man in the room, he had a dark cloak on and a hood covered his head. He pulled out a wand and looked at her, he laughed a small, evil laugh and then hissed those two lethal words. " Avada Kedavra" _

_Lily saw a blinding green light and then screamed Harry's name before all she saw was darkness; Lily knew she was dead._

Lily woke up to find herself shaking and drenched in sweat. She didn't want to be alone; she got out of her bed and tip-toed across her bedroom. She walked into the common room, the fire was slowly dying out and the curtains were flapping in the wind. Lily walked towards James' room and entered, she sat down on the bed and shook him and whispered "James, wake up." James moved slightly and said "not yet Mum, it's too early…" Lily rolled her eyes. She shook him again and this time he woke up. "Lily? Why are you in my room?" he said sleepily

"James, I had a nightmare."

"So, that's normal, everyone does."

"No, James. It wasn't a normal dream, I saw my own death…"

James sat up " Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not now." Lily replied quietly as a tear rolled down her cheek, and she brushed it away.

"Are you ok Lils?"

"No, I'm not. I'm really scared." Lily trembled.

She lay down on top of his bed covers and James gave her a hug. He was happy and worried about Lily; in his point of view; they were at least friends now.

END OF FLASHBACK

* * *

James had no idea how he was going to get Lily back. He didn't want it to take seven years like last time, he couldn't bear to be without her for that long.

* * *

FLASHBACK

Lily sat in the common room, on the floor by the fire. She wondered why she had missed James' constant pranks and asking her out. Her trail of thoughts were interrupted by James coming through the portrait hole. He walked over to their private coffee machine, and started making a drink.

"Hi." She said calmly

"Hey," he replied, he walked over to her, carrying two mugs; he sat down and handed her one. He placed his mug on the floor as she took a sip of hers.

"Lily?"

"Yes James."

"I'm sorry…"

"For what?"

"For continuously annoying you, playing pranks, and asking you out all the time; I'm sorry for all of it."

Before she had a chance to reply James found himself kissing Lily, but the strange thing was that Lily was kissing him back.

END OF FLASHBACK.

* * *

**Author's note: ok, this chapter wasn't that long! Sorry! It was longer than the others. Anywayz I am sick and I have writers block so don't blame me if it's really bad. Blame the person who invented blocked noses and sore throats! I spent all day writing this chapter. **

**Those flashbacks were so close, sorry if you don't like that.**

**BTW: I believe in a thing called reviews, and if you review I will R&R all your stories, I promise, and that is an unbreakable promise. **

**Also if you have any suggestions or questions about my story, feel free to tell me, in a review!. I also have two other stories, please R&R them too!**


	5. Father to be?

**Chapter four.**

**Author's note:**

**Thanks to all these people who reviewed: lily-potter-wannabe, Sellea, Tinkerbell92, Michaeljnlover, beachbabe12, headupintheclouds, CarbonMonoxide, and Padfoot's Girl 44. **

**Disclaimer: I hate doing this, it reminds me that I actually don't own Harry Potter & co. despite what I tell people.**

**Sorry if it's too short. The next chapter is on the way!**

**On with the story!**

Father-to-be? 

James was trying his best to move on. Sirius had hooked him up with a great new girl, named Annie. She was pretty, but not like Lily. She was Australian, she had brown hair, deep blue eyes. But she wasn't right for James, they had fun together, but 'the thing' wasn't there; and James wasn't even sure what 'the thing' was. It had been four months and 17 days since he last saw Lily, and Annie and James had been going out for almost three months.

"So Prongs, do you like Annie?" Sirius asked

"She's a great girl, but…"

"What do you mean but?"

"Well, I don't actually know."

" James, Annie's a great girl. You guys are a great couple."

"Really? You said that Lily's the on for me. I believed that."

"James; forget about Lily. Listen, I wasn't sure if I should tell you this but; One of the other Aurors, was on a job, in France. And he saw Lily, at a café, snogging some French guy. James, you need to forget about her, she's forgotten about you. That might be hard to take right now, but it's the truth."

"Yeah, I should forget about her, I like Annie, a lot." He did like Annie, but not in that way. He didn't want to forget Lily. Not yet.

* * *

Lily was moving on. She had moved to France and was working with the French ministry; she was getting her life back. She had a job she always dreamed of, she lived in Paris, one of the most beautiful cities in the world, and she had a great new French boyfriend, Luc. Luc was very different from James; he was a blonde, had blue eyes, he was smart, kind, serious and loved everything about Lily.

"Lily, I bought you some flowerz." He said in a beautiful French accent.

_Lilies, my least favourite flower. It's so sweet though. Lilies are awfully expensive over here._

"Oh, Luc! Their beautiful, thank-you." She said as she gave him a soft kiss on the lips.

"I knew you would like zem." He replied as he smiled at her

_Wow, he has perfect teeth.

* * *

_

"James!" Annie squealed

"Annie, how are you?" James replied as she kissed him on the cheek.

"Better; now that I'm with you!"

As they sat down at the café, a broad grin spread over Annie's face.

"What's up Annie? Why are you smiling like that?" James asked

"Well, the reason I asked you to meet me here today is; well…"

"Yeah…"

"Jamesie, I'm pregnant!" Annie squealed

"Are you serious?" James asked, he was stunned; he was 19 years old. He wasn't ready to become a father.

"Yes! Jamesie, you're going to be a daddy!"

"Great, I guess."

"It's wonderful, we're going to have our own little family. Maybe we should get married, what do you think?"

"I don't know, I'll think about it." James said vaguely.

* * *

"Sirius, Annie is pregnant."

"Oh my god, James. That's; not good."

"I know, and she wants to marry me. I'm not ready for this, I'm 19!"

"James, calm down. I think you need a drink, let's get you some fire whiskey." Sirius grinned.

Sirius and James apparated to a small pub in London and ordered two fire whiskeys. A young man about the same age as Sirius and James walked in and sat next to them at the bar. He had fair hair, brown eyes and was a bit taller than Sirius.

"I'm celebrating; you know." He said to James as he ordered a Butterbeer.

James nodded

"My girlfriend's pregnant." He grinned a stupid boyish grin.

"Mine too. But I'm not celebrating." James replied glumly.

" Her names Annie, she's an Aussie! I love her so much! I want to marry her, but she's going out withsome other bloke, you'd think I wouldn't like that; but I don't mind. I know the kids mine though, cos she's 3 and a half months pregnant, and they've only been going out for 3."

James had tuned out after he realised that Annie had cheated on him.

"Erm, Sirius I have to go."

"But we were going to drink Fire whiskey!" he whined, "James, where are you going?"

"France." He muttered darkly.

* * *

**I'm not sure about this chapter! PLEASE R&R! i promise to read your stories if you review mine!**

**The next chapter: no, i'm not going to tell you! **


	6. Around the World

**Chapter six - Around the world.**

**A/N, There is some French in this chapter and there maybe some in later chapters. And By the way, I'm an Aussie and I felt like putting more aussie-ness in this story!**

**Thanks to...**

**sexi silver, piritesslass, angel-pur, pinkiriffic, moony391, michaeljnlover. All these people reviewed my last chapter, and this chapter is dedicated to you guys! **

**

* * *

**

"Lily, I love ze Eiffel Tower, I must take you there now!" Luc said on the spur of the moment.

"But Luc, I am afraid of heights."

"Nonsense, I shall take ze care of you!"

"I'm really not sure about this Luc;"

"Lily, when you are with me, you are safe." Luc stated, "Do you not trust me?"

"Of course I do, I'm just… no, I will go to the Eiffel Tower, I'm a witch, if anything happens—"

"I'll save you!" Luc cried.

* * *

After a day of sightseeing and having fun at the Eiffel Tower, Lily went home, to her brand new house. She found a bunch of roses sitting on her front step.

The card said

' _Lily, I miss you…' _

_It must be from Luc, he's so sweet. I saw him an hour ago and he already misses me.' _she thought.

* * *

She unlocked her front door and threw her keys on the table. She walked into her living room and saw a dark figure sitting on her couch.

"Qui etes-vous?" (Who are you?) Lily said in a perfect French accent.

The figure stood up and stepped into the light.

"James, get out."

James looked Lily up and down. She looked wonderful; she was wearing light denim jeans and a turquoise singlet top. Her auburn hair was tied up in a bun with small curls falling in her face; and her emerald eyes sparkled in the dim light. James walked towards Lily; they became closer and closer.

"Lily, I need to talk to you."

"No, James;" She looked at the roses in her hands " You gave me these, didn't you?"

"Yes, they're your favourites."

"James, if you've come here because you want me back; you're wasting your time."

"I don't just want you Lily, I need you."

When James said this to her, she almost melted into his arms. But she resisted, she hadn't left England and spent months getting over James, just to run back to him the moment she sees his face.

"James, please." Lily said desperately; a small tear forming in her eye.

James embraced Lily, she tried to push away but she failed.

"James, Let go of me."

"Lily, you love me; you know it."

"No James." She said firmly as he let go of her

_Why does she keep saying my name like that?_

The tear ran down her cheek; her voice broke

"James, don't make this harder. I know you loved me, but you…"

"Lily, I'll go. But you have to tell me, to my face; tell me you don't love me."

"James, I –"Lily said struggling not to look into his eyes.

"Lily, I can't live without you; and I know all this sounds so corny but it's true."

"James, please. I can't do this. You have to leave."

"Tell me you don't love me."

"James, I---" she said, looking away

"Look, into my eyes Lily!" he shouted

"I don't love you." She said looking into his said hazel eyes. A lump entered her throat, a tear came into her eye and she could hardly breathe.

She ran out of the room, leaving James all alone in the living room. He sat down in a green armchair and put his head in his hands. The words that came from Lily's mouth weren't the ones he had wanted to hear. This wasn't the way it was supposed to happen, it was supposed to be a fairytale ending; James was confused, a few months ago Lily wanted to be with him, now she didn't. He wanted her to be happy, and if leaving her forever was the only way that Lily could be happy, then he would have to leave her; forever.

He could smell a familiar scent on the armchair, it was a muggle perfume that Lily loved; it was called Tommy Girl or something like that. James lay back in the chair and fell asleep.

* * *

Lily's face was drenched in tears; she threw herself on her bed. She did love James, but she couldn't go back to him. She knew it would result in heartbreak all over again.

* * *

When Lily woke up she had a raging headache, her head was pounding. She walked past the living room on her way to the kitchen and saw James asleep on her couch.

_What is he doing here? Oh my god, my head is killing me._

"James! James! Wake up!" she shouted while trying desperately to wake him.

James muttered something, (something thatought not to be repeated.) and opened his eyes. The surroundings were different, then he realised where he was.

"James, why are you st—"

"Oh my god, Lily I'm sorry, I'll leave. I'm sorry." He interrupted, as he grabbed his coat and ran out the door.

_What was that all about? Why did he apologize to me?_

James ran out of Lily's house, and walked down the street in the brisk Paris air. He was desperate to get as far away from Lily as he could, and there was one place he wanted to go: Australia.

* * *

He rushed down an empty lane, and apparated with a _Pop!_ He was in Australia, standing on the Harbour Bridge.

'_Great landing James!' _He thought; he walked towards the end of the bridge, in the opposite direction of the Opera House and Centre Point Tower.

As he walked off the bridge he saw a big blue glass building, with white balconies on each floor. (A/N: my dad works in that building! Ha ha!)

James strolled through the glass automatic doors, and looked at the old security guard, he pulled an ID card out of his pocket and said

"James Potter, Auror in training."

The old lady nodded at him and replied "13th floor, that is an elevator." She pointed towards two silver doors " just press that button there and then the doors will open; walk through and tell the man that you would like to go up to floor thirteen."

The silver doors opened and James looked at it amazed.

"Sir, are you ok?" The elevator man asked

"Yes, I'm fine, how do you do that without magic?"

The man raised an eyebrow, and stared at James as if he was completely loopy.

James peered around the corner of the elevator and saw a man quickly put away his wand. He knew he was on the right floor, so he confidently strolled out of the elevator. He looked at his surroundings; he saw four signs:

'_Misuse of Muggle Artifacts'_

'_Owlery'_

"_Ministers of Magic.'_

'_Reversal Rooms'_

James rushed towards the Owlery; he picked the biggest, strongest, owl he could find; a tawny owl with a nametag that read _'Kinelly'_

He quickly wrote a message down on a scrap of strange looking parchment.

_Sirius,_

_I'm in Australia; meet me in the park under the Harbour Bridge. Come tomorrow at 11:00am._

_I'll tell you what happened. _

_Don't bother writing back. Please bring my cloak and Kinelly with you; I don't think she'll be able to fly back by herself._

_From James._

He tied the letter to Kinelly's leg and said "Hope you can make it all the way there."

I must be crazy; I'm talking to an owl.

* * *

Sirius read the letter in disbelief, and rolled his eyes. _Trust Prongs to do something stupid like that! I may as well go; I'll get Remus to come with me. _

"Oi, Remus; get over here. We're going to Australia."

**

* * *

A/N: Ok, please don't hate me;I know it's been a while sinceI updated, I've had a million assignments and stuff. I'm nervous about this chapter, don't know if it's any good! Please reassure me in a review. Remember, I'll review your story if you review mine!**

**Also, I just made a c2 community called Prongs and Mrs. Prongs. It's all stories about James, Lily and the Marauder's.Check it out if you want. **

**From Ellieo **


	7. To Australia go Moony and Padfoot

**A/N, Sorry for the long wait, I had so many ideas, and I was trying to update all my stories and I got so confused!**

**Thanks to all my reviewers, I love you guys!

* * *

"What, Padfoot, are you drunk?" Remus said as he walked over to Sirius**

"No, James wants us to go there."

"Why? James went to France, you must be smashed." Remus said, then his eyes fell on the letter,

"Oh." He said quietly.

"Get some stuff Moony, we might be there a while."

* * *

Sirius walked up to Remus, he was standing with perfect posture. They were in Hogsmeade, the place they had agreed to meet.

Remus had a bulging bag, probably containing books and his potion for his transformations, and some clothes; he also had a cage, with Kinelly inside. Sirius however, had a small backpack, probably containing deodorant, condoms, and few clothes.

_Typical._ Remus thought.

"Do you want to go now? We're a bit early." Remus said

"Yes, let's get it over with."

And with a _Pop!_ They were standing in the foyer of the Australian Ministry of Magic.

"Ok, let's go find Prongs." Sirius said.

"Sirius, we're half an hour early, James will be asleep, for at least another 20 minutes." Remus replied

"Ok, well, let's still find him, right now!"

"And how do you think we're going to do that?"

"Thirteenth floor? They might know. How do we get up there?"

"Those silver doors, they're called elevators or something. Come on."

Remus walked casually over towards the elevator, as Sirius crept behind him cautiously.

The doors sprang open, and Remus stepped inside.

"Without magic?" Sirius said, as the man inside gave him a puzzled look.

Remus nodded and rolled his eyes, sometime Sirius was so clueless.

* * *

The doors slowly opened, and Sirius strolled out,

"I am the king, of all things muggle!" He shouted, as many people stared at him as if he was crazy. "Remus, I am the king of all things muggle." He repeated, with a quieter voice.

Remus ignored him, and looked around the room, and walked towards the _Ministry of Magic_ sign.

"Good-morning sir, how can I help you?" a young witch asked, she was obviously a secretary.

"I'm looking for the locations office." Remus said.

"Yes, we want to find Prongsie please!" Sirius sung. _Maybe apparating to another continent has made him go crazy,_ Remus thought

"Ok, go through that door, then go left, and it's the third door on the right." She said pointing to a door.

"Thank-you." Remus said politely

"Have a nice day." She replied

Sirius pranced after Remus and then stopped, and turned back to the blonde secretary.

"How you doin'?" He asked flirtatiously

She responded with a giggle. Sirius was about to ask her something else but couldn't because Remus had grabbed him and pulled him away.

* * *

They walked into the locations room; it was plain with a few desks with bored looking witches and wizards sitting at them.

Remus started walking towards a pretty witch, and then changed his mind;

No, I won't ask her, Sirius will probably try and pick her up.

So he walked towards an overweight middle-aged wizard, he sat down at the chair opposite the desk.

"Hello sir, may I ask for your help in locating a friend of mine?" Remus asked

"Sure, if you want. It's my job." He said plainly.

"Ok, I'd like to locate James Potter. He's an Auror-in-training."

"Ok, if you'd please wait one minute, I will check him for you."

"Thank-you."

The man typed a few words on his magical purple typewriter and then sighed.

"James Potter, he came here yesterday. Apparated from France. He's staying in the Marlborough Hotel." He said holding out his hand.

Remus pulled out a sickle and gave it to the man, who frowned at getting such a small tip.

* * *

"Ok Padfoot, let's… Padfoot?" Remus said, Sirius was nowhere to be seen. Remus walked out of the office and found Sirius talking to the secretary.

"Tamara? That's a pretty name." He said.

"Sirius, we have to go! You're the one who dragged me here in the first place! Now would you please cooperate?" Remus said impatiently.

"Fine." He grumbled. "I'll give you a call later." And he winked at Tamara

* * *

_"I love you James, I always have. Forget about Luc. You're the only one for me. Can you ever forgive me?" Lily said dramatically._

_"I don't know, Lily; you hurt me badly. I love you too. But the pain that I went through, was unbearable. You must promise never to leave me. Never ever." James replied holding onto Lily's hands. _

_"I will never leave you. Never!" And with that Lily grabbed him and pulled him into a passionate kiss._

_"Sorry to interrupt, but will you two get a room?"Sirius said_

* * *

James woke up with a start. Why was Sirius in his dream? Why was Sirius in his hotel room? Why was Remus in his hotel room? James' head was throbbing, he must have had quite a bit to drink, he didn't really remember what he had done last night.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he asked groggily

"No, the question is, what the hell are you doing here?" Sirius said

"I don't know, where am I?"

"Australia." Remus answered

"Australia? Why am I here?"

"We were hoping you could tell us." Sirius said

"I'm not sure, Moony, can you make me some hangover potion, and then I hope I'll be able to remember"

* * *

Remus transfigured the hotel gift soaps and shampoos into ingredients then brewed up a potion.

James wrapped himself in a blanket then held the mug of potion in his hands, as if it was so precious it could smash any moment. He took a sip then stared into the cup; and then, the story began to flow.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry if you hate it! It's not my fault; please don't throw starbursts at me!**

**Actually it is my fault, and please do throw starbursts at me, cos' they're yummy! And also PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! **

**Pwetty pwease wif chewwies on top, pwease weview**


	8. Beautiful Disaster

**A/N: this is the quickest update I have ever done; I think I might make this a 15-chapter story, then I might make a sequel, don't know. Anyways, hope you like this chapter; this is the first song chapter, it's a bit short, I might delete it later.

* * *

**

Disclaimer: I like many other fanfiction authors, hate doing this but here goes; I ellieo do not own or claim to own Harry Potter and co. I also do not own or claim to own Beautiful Disaster, by Kelly Clarkson.

How was that for a formal disclaimer!

* * *

_**He drowns in his dreams  
An exquisite extreme I know  
He's as damned as he seems  
And more heaven than a heart could hold  
And if I try to save him  
My whole world could cave in  
It just ain't right  
It just ain't right**_

__

Oh and I don't know  
I don't know what he's after  
But he's so beautiful  
Such a beautiful disaster  
And if I could hold on  
Through the tears and the laughter  
Would it be beautiful?  
Or just a beautiful disaster

_**  
He's magic and myth  
As strong as what I believe  
A tragedy with  
More damage than a soul should see  
And do I try to change him  
So hard not to blame him  
Hold on tight  
Hold on tight**_

_

* * *

_

_'Gosh, I forgot how gorgeous he is. Why did I kiss him last night? He'll definitely ask me out now.'_ Lily thought as she walked down the corridor towards her dorm. She saw James walking towards her, smiling.

"Hi Lily." He said as he walked past,

_Well that was weird. Why am I even considering him? I must be mad._

"Uh, James, can I talk to you? About what happened last night?" she asked uncertainly

"Ok, yeah sure." He said and then grinned, he followed her into their common room, Lily sat down in her favourite armchair, as James perched himself on the coffee table.

"I had no idea, that if I kissed you; I would be feeling… things."

"What things?" James asked innocently, though he was pretty sure he already knew what things they were.

"You know what I mean."

"Enlighten me."

"James, I'll put it this way, you're a good kisser, and lately I haven't hated you as much we've been better friends. I was just wondering if… we could become more then friends maybe."

"Lily, I think you know what the answer is." He grinned; but he was careful what he was going to do, because he didn't want to mess things up, he was going to let Lily make the moves; which is precisely what she did.

She stepped towards him, and smiled. She put her arms around his neck and smiled at him, then he kissed her passionately, as she ran her hands through his messy black hair, his hands creeped around her waist, and made her feel safe with him. Finally, he broke the kiss.

She looked up at him; he was definitely a beautiful disaster.

Lily woke up with a jolt, why was she dreaming about James, he wouldn't leave

* * *

her alone, and neither would Luc. James kept entering her mind without permission, and Luc kept entering her house without permission. 

Luc was becoming so much more annoying every day.

'Lily, I love ze 'air on your 'ead!'

'Lily, I love your face.'

'Lily, be mine for ze always!'

The more Lily thought of it, the more she thought about how much she didn't like Luc. The way he kept trying to be romantic in cheesy ways, the way he walked through her door without knocking, and the way he wore his hair.

Then she realised, these were things that James was doing to woo her when they were at Hogwarts. Things that helped her to reject him. But it was different; it was very different. She loved James.

* * *

**A/N: ok everybody, today we're going to learn a new word, yes. It's a six letter word, and it goes like this, repeat after me. R-E-V-I-E-W. **

**Sorry, that was just my little outburst of craziness! So please review! Hope you liked the chapter! I love that song.**


	9. I hate myself

**A/N: this is based on a song by Kelly Clarkson, ' I hate myself for losing you.' I'm going on holz for a week so I might not update any of my stories for a while. I know it's short but i wanted to update before i go away.

* * *

**

**I woke up today**

**Woke up wide awake  
In an empty bed  
Staring at an empty room  
I have myself to blame  
For the state I'm in today  
And now dying doesn't seem so cruel  
And oh, I don't know what to say  
And I don't know anyway, anymore**

**I hate myself for losing you  
I'm seeing it all so clear  
I hate myself for losing you  
What do you do when you look in the mirror **

**And staring at you is why she's not here**

**  
You got what you deserved  
Hope you're happy now  
'Cause every time I think of both of you  
It's killing me inside  
And now I dread each day  
Knowing that I can't be saved  
From the loneliness of living without you  
And oh, I don't know what to  
Not sure that I'll pull through  
I wish you knew  
**

**I hate myself for losing you  
And oh, I don't know what to do  
Not sure that I'll pull through  
I wish you knew, I wish you knew  
And oh, I don't know what to say  
And I don't know anyway, anymore  
No, no **

What do you say, when everything you said  
Is the reason why she left you in the end  
How do you cry when every day you said  
Don't ever bring her back again.

* * *

James knew it was his fault. It was entirely his fault. Everything. Lily hated him. Last time he was trying to 'pursue' her it took him almost seven years. James hated himself, it was not right, they were meant to be. Sirius said they would end up together, but how long would it take?

He didn't want it to take that long this time. Anyway, he had already decided to leave her alone for a while. Hopefully some time apart would be good for her, so she could realize that she actually did love him and that she wanted to be with him forever and for always!

He wasn't sure if that would happen, Remus had told him that she was with another man now. James was tired, depressed and homesick. He wanted to go back home, to England. It was winter in England and summer in Australia. It was too hot, he had only brought winter clothing and he was too lazy to transfigure anything. Remus and Sirius visited a few times a day. But James had gone back to his old phase of cursing at them loudly and then throwing something very heavy in their direction.

* * *

His routine went like this: 

Sit on the bed, leaning against the wall.

Think about Lily

Swear loudly

Throw something through a widow and/or at Sirius or Remus.

Have window fixed by Sirius or Remus.

Repeat.

James decided it was time to go home.  
"Sirius, I'm tired, and I want to go home." He whined as Sirius walked in.

"I NEVER SAID COME IN HERE! GET OUT!" James yelled and threw the hotel alarm clock at him.

* * *

**A/N: Please review!**


	10. Give it a chance

**A/N: I've decided to stop being lazy; I won't put in any more song chapters. I hope you like this chapter, sorry about the delay.**

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, luv u guys, u rock!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the world of Harry Potter or the characters in this story, just the plot. **

Chapter ten.

* * *

"Ow, shit he has good aim!" Sirius cried as he rubbed a bruised bump on his forehead.

"Quit moaning, it'll be fixed in a moment. Here drink this and then eat this." Remus said as he handed Sirius a bright yellow glass of potion and a piece of chocolate.

He gulped it down and shoved the chocolate into his mouth.

"Good, thanks Moony." He said, "We really need to do something about Lily and James because I cannot stand this anymore, the bruises are almost as bad as the ones my mother used to give me."

"I agree, I've never seen him this depressed." Remus agreed.

"What are we going to do then? Because James would do anything to get her back, but Lily is as stubborn as a mule when she wants to be."

"Maybe instead of counselling him, we should talk to her." Remus suggested

"Yeah, great idea. I think she's living in France. Let's go now!" Sirius said happily, then he called loudly, "James, we're going out!"

James didn't reply, but that didn't worry them.

* * *

Luc was driving Lily crazy, he kept coming up with corny lines to try and please her. It wasn't working; she didn't want to be with him. She was still hurting over what had happened with James, but she still wasn't ready to go back to him. She was sitting in the kitchen of her small house, sipping a cup of tea and eating her breakfast.

She took a bite of her toast, then she jumped with fright, two figures had appeared before her. She recognised who they were and sighed, "What are you guys doing here? If you're here to get me to go back to James, I'm not ready."

"Does that mean there's a chance?" Sirius asked hopefully,

"I…I don't know." She said, "I have a boyfriend."

"Well break up with him!" Sirius said without thinking

"What! I'm not going to break up with Luc just because you want me to!" she laughed

"What about you? We know you still have feelings for him." Remus said

"How do you know?" she asked curiously

"Lily, you guys were so happy together. You seemed so perfect together." Sirius answered, he was now going through her cupboard, opening and closing the doors. "Lils, where's your firewhiskey?"

"Sirius, it's not even nine o'clock in the morning!"

"But I've come from Australia!"

"I don't have any, I never had much of a liking for the stuff. Why were you in Australia?"

"James wanted to go there so he could grieve, we were just there so we could make sure he didn't do anything stupid." Remus said.

"Oh, is he still upset?"

"Yes, Lily, he loves you." Sirius told her

"Oh. Can you guys come back later? I have things to do." She said distantly

"Yeah, sure. " Sirius grinned, "We'll go and buy some firewhiskey!"

"And then we'll have a look around Paris." Remus laughed, they walked out of the house and down the street.

* * *

They decided they would get some food at a café, it wasn't really breakfast for them, it was dinner, because they had just come from a different time zone. Then Sirius wanted to see the Eiffel Tower, and then Moulin Rouge.

* * *

Lily, however wanted to speak to Luc, she needed to get things out in the open.

"Lily, how are you?" he said in his thick French accent,

"I'm alright, what about you?"

"I am better now that you are with me!" he said. '_What a corny line!'_ Lily thought; she liked him less every minute.

* * *

They sat down on a park bench, Lily took a deep breath, and she felt as if she was being really unkind. But she knew she would have to do it sooner or later.

"You see Luc, things aren't really working." She said

"What do you mean?"

"Well, this relationship is not going anywhere. I think you know that."

"Well I thought you liked me!"

"I do, as a friend."

"Don't give me dat crap! We cannot stay friends after ze break-up! It is un-natural, and very strange!"

"No it's not."

"You still love ze ex-boyfriend, don't you?"

"Well, I don't know." She said, this break-up wasn't going as well as she'd hoped.

"Fine Lily, I could have been ze best thing to ever 'appen to you, now you will never know!" he said dramatically, and stormed off.

'_Oh well, at least that's over.'_ She thought. '_But what am I going to do about James, I don't really know if I want him back. Next time I see James I'll talk to him about this. I'm not going to make the first move. I think they're right, I am very stubborn.'

* * *

_

**A/N: I hope you liked this chapter, I'll try and post the next one soon, please review. **

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**please. **


	11. Is she dead?

**A/N: Sorry everyone, I know I haven't updated in ages. I feel really bad about that. So I decided I must update! So here I am, updating! **

**Disclaimer: not mine.**

**Chapter eleven**

**

* * *

**

Luc rushed back towards Lily, anger filled his grey eyes.

"Zee ex-boyfriend is in Sydney, no?" he demanded,

"I think so." Lily said, she wondered why he had come back to her, just to ask her one question.

"Okay! I will be goink now!" his French accent was thick and dramatic, making Lily cringe. Luc walked off in a huff, this time he did not come back to her.

* * *

"Moony, do you think she'll go back to him?" Sirius asked, as he walked down the street in the cold Paris air. 

"I'm not sure, I think she's very confused about everything. But deep down she probably still loves James."

Remus pulled a silver key out of his pocket, Lily had leant it to him so they could get back into her house in case she wasn't there.

He inserted the key into the lock and turned it, the lock clicked. He pushed open the door and walked in, Sirius followed.

They found Lily sitting on the couch with a bottle in her hands; it was almost empty. Vodka.

"You know, everything is wonderful." She said happily,

"Are you ok? Lily, why are you drinking vodka? You hate that stuff." Remus said,

"I'm drinking this because everything is going wrong! And because I was thirsty and because I felt like it!" she laughed with a silly grin.

* * *

It was 12:13 pm. James lay in bed awake; he couldn't get to sleep. The phone in his hotel room rang. 

"Hello?" he asked groggily,

"Mr. Potter, there is a young man here to see you, his name is Luc De Buois." The receptionist told him,

"Ok, let him come up." He sighed; he didn't know anyone called Luc Du Buois. He got out of bed and threw some clothes on.

He opened the door to see a tall man standing before him, with a solemn look on his face.

"'Ello are you James?" he asked in a strong French accent.

"Yes, and you're Luc Du Buois?" he asked, Luc nodded, "What do you want?"

"I am afraid zat I am comink wiz bad nooz," he said,

"Come in, what is it?" James asked, Luc stepped into the room.

"I come from France." He said,

"Obviously." James muttered, Luc ignored him and kept talking,

"I believe you used to date a girl called Lily?"

"Yes, what about her?"

"Lily is a dear friend of mine. She had an accident, James. She… is dead." He said sadly, James' knees buckled, he fell to the floor.

"Lily? My lily? Lily Evans?" he said, from his position on the floor. Luc frowned, "Yes, that is the Lily I am talking of."

"Get out." James said rudely,

"Okay, I understand zat you must be grieving her death." There was a glint in Luc's eye that James did not like.

"Just go." Luc stepped backwards out of the room; James slammed the door in his face.

* * *

He picked up his coffee mug and walked into the bathroom, he set it down on the counter. He looked up into the mirror and sighed heavily, he ran a hand through his messy dark hair. His cold, empty hazel eyes stared back at him. He couldn't believe that his Lily was gone. Forever. He hadn't bothered to find out what had actually happened, he just didn't want to speak to that Luc guy. 

James grabbed his wallet and pulled out some Australian money, it was different colours so it was easy to count. He got three hundred dollars out and placed it on the bed.

_Thanks for the stay; I have to leave. I hope that's enough money. From James Potter._

He scrawled a note. He didn't want to leave so abruptly without explaining. The note didn't explain but he felt it was better to leave one.

* * *

He focused carefully on where he wanted to go. Then, with a Crack! He landed in the familiar street near where Lily lived, he looked around as a tear ran down his cheek, and he walked glumly down to the house where she lived. He stood in front of the big dark blue door. He put his hand to the knob, and turned it. It was open. 

He walked in and saw Remus and Sirius in the living room, for some reason, Sirius was lying on the floor.

"James, why are you here?" Sirius asked, looking up at him from his space in the floor.

"I heard about Lily."

"Really? It's a good thing, isn't it? Apart from the fact that she was drunk after." Sirius said,

"Are you drunk?" James asked in disgust, "You think that this is good? You bastard. I can't believe you."

"We thought you'd be happy about it." Remus said,

"You thought that I would be happy about the one woman that I love leaving me forever, with no chance whatsoever of getting her back?"

"There's still a chance, you can get her back James!" Sirius said, he had no idea what was wrong with James. Why was he acting like this?

"No there isn't! What even happened to Lily?" James said, "How did she go?"

"What the hell are you on about?" Sirius said,

"Why won't you tell me? How did my Lily die?" James said, he fell on to a couch, and put his head in his hands, he didn't want them to see him cry.

* * *

"James?" a familiar voice said; James looked up, he saw Lily standing there in the doorway. He did nothing, he did not get up to hug her, all he did was get up from his chair and stand a few feet away from her in amazement. 

"Lily?" he said, "How are you alive?"

"What?" she asked, "Are you ok James?"

"James, Lily didn't die." Sirius laughed, James and Lily remained standing firmly in their spots, staring directly at one another.

"Where'd you get that idea from?" Remus said, joining Sirius and Lily in laughing.

"Some French guy told me."

"Who?" Lily asked

"Luc Du Buois."

"Who's Luc Du Buois?" Sirius asked,

"My ex-boyfriend." Lily said, her gaze never drifted from James'.

"Why would he tell James you are dead?" Remus said,

"I don't know. To hurt me. Or to hurt James." She said.

"Are you feeling better Lils?" Sirius asked,

"Yeah, I have a bit of a headache though."

"Of course, you drank almost a whole bottle of vodka. Only I can do that without gettinga headache" Sirius bragged,

"That's bull, last time you did that you were incoherent for days." Remus laughed.

**

* * *

a/n: hope you liked this chapter, i'll try my best to update soon!**

please review!


	12. The End

**A/N: I hope you like this chapter,this will be the last chapter of this story! Sorry if it's short. But I have had massive writer's block, explaining the long time gap between updates!**

**Disclaimer: not mine**

**Chapter twelve. **

**

* * *

**

"Lils I'm so sorry for what I did."

"James, you can't just expect me to forgive you after you kissed another woman."

"But I didn't! I didn't kiss someone else!"

"James don't play innocent with me! I know you kissed that girl."

"I didn't! She hugged me because I stopped her from choking!"

"I don't believe you."

"That is what happened Lils." Sirius said,

"You were pissed! How would you know?" Lily shouted,

"Because James told me, and I believe him, and also Moony said so."

"Remus, is this true?"

"Well, yeah."

"Can you leave James and I alone for a while please?"

"Okay, come on Padfoot. Let's go outside."

Remus and Moony walked out and slammed the door behind them.

* * *

"James, I'm not really sure what to say…I thought you were going to let me go?" Lily said, but she was cut off by James kissing her,

"I was, but I couldn't stay away from you Lily."

"I'm sorry James, I just can't do this… you kiss me and I see you with her. I can't deal with it. You need to go."

"But, Lily…"

"Go James."

James opened the door to find Sirius and Remus pressed up against it trying to listen in, they fell forward immediately crashing at James' feet.

"Come on, I'm going back to England." James said monotonously,

"Why? Didn't you get back together?" Sirius asked,

"No. That's not going to happen, she doesn't want me."

"Why not? What did you do?" Remus asked, as he ran to keep up with James, who was walking pretty fast,

"Apparently I cheated on her, and she can't deal with it."

"Stuff her James, don't worry about it." Sirius said, patting him on the back,

"No, I love Lily, I need her." He said, "Oh my god, I really do love her."

"Then don't give up!" Remus said,

"I have to. Come on, let's go." He said, then he apparated, followed by his friends, they landed in their apartment in London.

"I'm going to bed, night." James mumbled.

* * *

Lily sat in her armchair and cried; she couldn't deal with it. She knew she was being dramatic, but her dad had always said to her 'once a cheater, always a cheater.' But Sirius and Remus both said that James didn't cheat. What was she supposed to do? She had no idea. So instead, she just fell asleep.

* * *

James woke up to find a figure sitting on the end of his bed, the curtains were drawn, and so he couldn't see who it was.

"Who are you?"

"James, it's me, Lily." She said, she moved over to the window and opened the curtains, the light streamed in, James covered his eyes while he grabbed his glasses.

"Is this a dream? What's going on? Who died?"

"What? It's not a dream, nothing is going on and no one died James." Lily laughed,

"Then why are you here?"

"Well, you see; there's this guy, a really smart, handsome guy who had gorgeous hazel eyes." Lily began,

"He saved someone's life, and then some stupid woman who was his girlfriend accused him of cheating on her, and then he tried his best to explain to her what happened, but the silly woman wouldn't listen. She tried to shut him out and she went out with a gross French man, but it didn't work. He travelled to Australia, because he wanted to shut her out as well, but that didn't work either. They broke each other's hearts. And then he travelled back to France to try and get her back one more time, and she said no. This stupid girl regretted this decision immensely, and she realised she was still in love with the handsome, smart guy. She realised how dumb she had been and how much time she had wasted; she now knew that she wanted to be with him, but she wasn't exactly sure what to do. So, what do you think this stupid girl should do?"

"I don't think she is stupid at all. I think she should go to this very handsome guy, tell him she loves him, and then she should snog him senseless."

"Is that what you think she should do? Okay, how does she know for sure that the handsome guy loves her back?"

"Because I know for sure that he does." James said happily, leaning in to kiss her.

"I love you Lily Evans."

"I love you even more James Potter."

"I don't think that's possible."

**The End.**

* * *

**a/n: Hope it was good enough for you guys! Please Review!**

**luv ellieo xoxox**


End file.
